Watch Where You're Touching
by Burning Ice Phoenix
Summary: Gilbert has secreatly hidden the fact that he has an ahoge. Ivan finds it.


Gilbert keeps his hair messy for a reason. And for the same reason, his bird is to sit on his head at all times. It had started when he was a kid. He had found that piece of hair and realized that it was a vulnerable spot. Anyone who happened to even brush by it gently would cause him to feel strange. Being a warrior, he could not allow that so since his discovery he has done everything to keep it hidden. Bedheads, hats, and now Gilbird were all used to hide it.

He hadn't really thought much of why when he was touched there he felt strange, but just kept it hidden all the time.

Today was a world meeting that he had been invited back to and being the stick up his ass his brother is, he was sitting in the room all by himself. They were an hour early and his brother had gone off to get some papers photocopied or something like that.

"I'm booored!" He complained to no one in particular. Germany had not let him bring around any gaming devices, ipods, or anything electronic other than a cellphone. Since no one was around, he absentmindedly took Gilbird off his head. "Entertain me." He mumbled to the bird. "Make something happen."

The moment he said that, the door opened. "Oh? I did not think anyone would have been earlier than me..." Prussia froze and turned around to face Russia angrily. The last person he wanted to see ends up being the first to show up. Just his luck.

"Ivan! Just what the hell do you want from me?!" Prussia yelled.

"...Oh. Your bird isn't on your head?" Russia said as he looked at Gilbert's hair in curiosity.

"HEY! Don't you dare ignore the awe...so...me..." The rest of his sentence was completely lost as his face turned bright red. That hair that he had forgotten to hide when the Russian walked into the room was being held in said Russian's fingers. "S-Stop...!"

"Stop what?" Russia asked, cocking his head, unaware of what he was doing. "What's with this hair, by the way, I know your hair is messy, but this one just won't stay still..." He absentmindedly started to twirl the hair between his fingers.

Prussia trembled a bit as he looked up at Russia and tried to keep his voice steady. "S-Stop. Stop touching m-my hair."

"Eh? Why?" Russia asked, starting to twirl the strand harder. "Your face is quite red, Gil, by the way." He was finding the reaction quite cute, actually.

"That...I...urk!" Prussia cursed at himself in his head. He should've known that Russia would figure out his weakness and use this against him.

"Could it be that Gil is excited to see me? Is that it?" Russia had yet to figure out that he was causing this by touching his hair.

"N-No! That's not it at all! I...A-Ah!" Prussia let out a soft moan as he felt the hair being tugged at now.

"Gil?" Ivan looked a bit concerned now. Prussia had now covered his face with his hands and Russia leaned down to see what was wrong. He used one hand to slowly move the hands away so he could look at Gilbert properly. One glance at the moe look Prussia had on his face made all restrictions snap within Russia. He moved in to kiss the other roughly.

Despite the fact that Ivan had let go of his hair now, Prussia hadn't really managed to recover from having his ahoge being pulled and he started kissing back. It was right in the middle of those kisses when Germany opened the door.

"Uh, Gilbert? Do you know where the papers are? It ran out in the photocopier... MEIN GOTT!!" Germany yelled as the two turned to look at him. "I-I'm sorry for intruding!" He sputtered before leaving the room.

After Germany left, the two exchanged a glance, but the moment was broken now. "I...I'll go find the papers West was looking for." Prussia said after clearing his throat. He hastily replaced Gilbird up on his head again.

"D-Da..." Russia said as he moved back to his own seat. Prussia quickly hurried to the door. "Oh! Um...Gilbert!"

"...Yes?" Prussia said, stopping to look at Russia.

"After the meeting, do you want to go have lunch together?"

"Ah..." Prussia looked a bit unsure. "I guess I could. West will probably be on a date with Feliciano or something anyways." He said with a shrug before closing the door and going to find his younger brother.

Ivan smiled to himself. He's made a nice discovery today. Without a doubt, he would look forward to taking advantage of the fact at his lunch date today.

* * *

**De-Anon from Kink meme.**


End file.
